ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Dimension 44)
In this reality, Ben did not find the Omnitrix, but his cousin Gwen did. So out of spite and jealousy towards Gwen, he became a mercenary. Biography On their summer trip during an outing in the forest, Gwen found the Omnitrix instead of Ben. Gwen unlocked these amazing alien from the device and she instantly wanted to become a superhero. Ben on the other hand was jealous and upset that she found it and not him. Gwen got to play superhero and the public loved her. Gwen was a very competent and very coordinated as a superhero. Ben at times would try to help out on Gwen's adventures, but she out shined his every move, so he was treated as a second banana by the public. Ben could not escape Gwen's shadow, but it got a lot worse when the two of them got older. Gwen was offered by Max as a chance to join the Plumbers which she was excited about. Ben on the other hand wanted to join as well because he finally felt this could be a good way to finally out class Gwen. So then they both enrolled in the academy and over the past few months, both Gwen and Ben excelled at everything. Gwen on the other hand did better because she was better at the academic portions of the training. However Ben excelled at fighting, marksmanship, piloting space crafts, and many other skills. Although it was just as bad as ever because even after they graduated and went on missions, he could not out shine her. The Omnitrix made Gwen special and he was just a normal fifteen year old kid. So out of anger he quit the Plumbers and went to the stars to find his own calling. Eventually he did on a planet when someone put a bounty on an escaped prisoner who had evaded authorities. Ben found his new calling as a mercenary and assassin for hire and he loves every minute of it. He makes lots of money and gets to put his skills he learned to the test when it comes to hunting down aliens and killing any idealistic politicians. It's the perfect job for him, but there have been times where hits have been put out on his own cousin. Ever since Ben's new life was discovered by a off world Plumber base, Ben has become a disgrace to his family, especially to his grandpa. Many of them have tried to get him to see the error of his ways, but Ben refuses to change. His life now has meaning and he may finally out shine his cousin Gwen by eliminating her and taking the Omnitrix for himself. Personality Ben of this dimension hates his cousin Gwen with an unbridled passion because of how he felt he was robbed of the Omnitrix. He is also very arrogant as his reputation as an unstoppable and unkillable mercenary has grown greatly over the years. He is also very cold and only cares about himself and the money he makes when he is on missions for people. Appearance Ben wears a green hooded cloak that he uses as a disguise and tool on his missions. He typically wears it up as he is seen almost like a celebrity in the galaxy because of his reputation. He wears a black shirt with a broken Omnitrix symbol design as well. Ben also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves with green trims, white pants which he wears his weapons belt around and a pair of green Converse shoes. Trivia *Ben's training at being a mercenary was actually heightened by Sotoraggians and is treated as an honorary member of their clan. *Ben's reputation is even greater than that of Kraab or Sixsix combined. *He has never failed a mission. *His family disowned him. *Ben has completely abandoned Earth and only comes back sparingly. *His cape is flame proof, laser proof, and can repel most melee weapons. *His shoes have a jet feature that he uses for quick escapes. Merc Ben (Disguise).png|Ben occasionally wears his hood up and a pair of sunglasses. Merc Ben's Blasters.png|Ben carries two laser blasters like this. Merc Ben's Ship.png|His space ship. Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Former Plumbers Category:Former Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Alternate Timeline Villains Category:Gothamcity1992